Dog Years
by Croup
Summary: It's Kiba's birthday, and that can mean only one thing. Birthday spanking! KibaNaru style.


His clothes were gone.

Kiba checked again, and then a third time, but there could be no mistake. He'd left them on the floor in a pile before he'd gotten into the shower. Now that he was clean, they were gone. Someone had taken them. Hahah, very funny. It was fun being dripping wet and naked, with nothing to cover himself up with.

Well, almost nothing. Growling and muttering, Kiba wrapped a towel around himself, and then walked out of the bathroom. "Akamaru? Hey, Akamaru! Did you steal my clothes again?" he yelled. His dog had a weird sense of humor, and liked to play 'pranks' sometimes. A bad habit he'd picked up from Naruto. Kiba checked under his bed, where the dog liked to hide. "You better not have buried them in the backyard again . . . "

He walked out into the hall, still calling out the dog's name. It pissed him off, having to stalk through the house like this. There was a trail of puddles left behind him, and droplets beaded up on his muscular chest and back. "Hey, boy! It ain't funny anymore!" He hugged himself. "It's freakin' cold out here!"

Suddenly, a force knocked into his back. Kiba let out a grunt as he was tackled face-down to the floor, and he felt a weight settle on top of him. It wasn't heavy enough to be his dog, but it was enough that Kiba couldn't push himself up very easily. "Ow! Who the hell--?"

"Heyyy, dog-breath," said Naruto's voice from on top of him. "Having a good birthday?"

"Naruto? Man, what the fuck are you doing in my HOUSE? Get off me!" Kiba growled and tried to buck the guy off.

But Naruto managed to wrap his thighs around Kiba's mid-section, straddling him, and rode Kiba out like a cowboy. "Hey, hey! No need to get physical. I'm just here to deliver your birthday present!"

"Yeah?" Kiba snarled. "And what's that?"

"Heh, you'll see . . . "

Kiba could feel the guy's butt, rubbing up and down on his wet back. The way Naruto was sitting, he was facing backwards, with his rear pointed at Kiba's shoulders and head. Suddenly, Kiba felt a pat on his own towel-clad rump. Naruto was feeling up his ass!

"Hey!" he yelled, and twisted up.

But Naruto had him caught good, and managed to bring him back down with a muffled thud that shook the floor. "Hey, Kiba, remember what you gave me on _my_ last birthday?" he asked.

"Your birthday? Wha--?"

"Lemme give you a hint!" Naruto said. He raised his hand up, and smacked Kiba in the ass.

"Ow! Hey, what's the big idea, Uzumaki?"

"Bring back any memories?" Naruto asked, and smacked him again.

"Oof. Oh yeah. Heh. I gave you a killer birthday spanking . . . " Kiba remembered how much fun that'd been. He'd caught the birthday boy off guard at his own party, yanked his pants down, and then beaten his bare ass while the other guys had laughed and kept count. Just one of those embarrassing, but fun, birthday rituals for guys that Kiba enjoyed taking part in. "But, wait a second, you don't mean you're planning on . . . ?"

"Heh! That's right, Kiba!" Naruto grinned devilishly. "You're about to get one badass revenge birthday spanking."

"Aw, c'mon, Naruto." Kiba groaned. "I went easy on you back then. And I just woke up here."

"Pff, like I care!" Naruto said. "I just wish I could do this in public, like you did mine. But in private might be more fun anyway, y'think?" The guy chuckled. "But hey, we're still missing one thing. What was it you told me last time--? Oh yeah! To get a proper birthday spanking, you've gotta be in your birthday _suit!_" With a grand sweeping gesture, Naruto ripped the towel off Kiba's body.

" . . . Shit." Kiba grimaced, and tried to twist away again--but it was no good. Stripped butt-naked in his own house! "Hey, Akamaru! Where are ya, boy!" he called out, in one last attempt to avoid the inevitable.

"I wouldn't worry about your dog, Kiba ol' buddy," Naruto said with a smirk. He patted the guy's ass. Nice and firm. He gave one buttock a nice squeeze, and then rubbed the buns up and down. "You might wanna feed him more, by the way. When I showed him the big stack of beef I bought, it didn't take much to convince him to stay out of the house for a while."

Great, even his dog had betrayed him. Some birthday _this_ was turning out to be. "Alright, Naruto, I admit it. You got me good this time," Kiba said. Clenching his cheeks, he tried to squirm his butt down away from Naruto's playful hands--but only ended up grounding his half-developed stiffy into the carpet. He gritted his teeth. "So quit playing with my ass and just spank me already."

"Heh heh . . . " Naruto kept on rubbing Kiba's butt. "What was that, Kiba?"

The Inuzuka growled. "I said to fucking spank me."

"What? I still didn't quite hear you . . . " Naruto teased. He pushed the dimpled buttocks from side to side, molding them like they were warm, fleshy pieces of clay. Occasionally he'd spread open Kiba's ass-gap slightly.

Kiba bit his lip and tried to hide the full-fledged erection he was getting--he spread his legs a little, and did his best not to hump the floor. "Fucking spank me, Uzumaki, or I'll kick your ass!" he roared.

"Heh! Well, if you insist!" Naruto said. He quickly brought his palm down HARD on a toned cheek. Kiba let out a surprised grunt--he'd been unprepared for the spanking to really begin that time. Naruto grinned. "One!" he said.

The second spank followed quickly, and Kiba's ass practically jumped off the floor as he kicked his legs out. "Ow! Kiba hollered.

Naruto just curled his lips into a smirk. "Two! he said. Then he spanked down again. "Three!"

Kiba squirmed, and flexed his butt under the hard spanking. It wasn't the worst he'd ever had--that honor still belonged to Shino, long story--but Naruto was a surprisingly good spanker. Probably been practicing on his fucking bunshins or something. Every whack that he hammered down left a deep handprint scored on Kiba's flesh. "Ow, shit . . . !"

"Heheh, by the time I'm done, you're gonna have red markings on all your cheeks . . . butt-cheeks included!" Naruto laughed at his own joke. Then he swung down some more. "Eight! Nine!"

Kiba groaned in reply. "By the time _I'm_ done, I'm gonna give you an ass-kicking so hard that--yow!" He was cut off when swat number ten slammed down. His buttocks helplessly rippled and bounced as Naruto's hand relentlessly paddled them. He fumed and dug his nail into his hallway rug. Lying there, naked and spread-eagled, as Naruto of all people sat on his back and counted out the licks. . . . Humiliating!

If there was one good thing about this, though, was that at least his pesky boner had gone down due to the sting.

"Ow--! C'mon, man." Kiba toes curled as numbers thirteen and fourteen blasted his ass. "This fuckin' hurts!"

"We're almost done, ya big baby," Naruto said. When Kiba growled in response to that, Naruto grinned. He wound his arm up and delivered the last four whacks rapid-fire, bringing the total up to a full eighteen years. Kiba yelped at them, and his butt squirmed around all over the place. Once Kiba had settled down, Naruto let him have the final spanks of that set. "And one to grown on!" He slammed both hands down on Kiba's ass--a palm to each buttock.

"Nng!" Kiba clenched his eyes shut in pain. " . . . That was more like two to grow on."

"Heh, whatever." Naruto laughed.

Kiba grunted, and flexed his butt. Now that the spanking was over, he could assess the damage a little. His cheeks stung like a bitch, and they felt hot all over. He couldn't twist around to check them out visually since Naruto was still on his back, but he figured they must be a bright red. At least he hadn't cried or begged any. All in all, Kiba figured he'd taken his spanking a lot better than Naruto had taken his own last year.

"Okay, Naruto, I'm pretty surprised you managed to work up that much sting in under twenty swats, but, uh, you can get off me now." Kiba tried to lift up his back under Naruto's weight. "Happy birthday to me and all that."

"Get off you?" Naruto chuckled, and squeezed one of Kiba's hot buns. "Why would I do that?"

"Ahn--because you finished spanking me! Now quit feeling up my ass already!"

"Heheh. Oh, I'm not done spanking you by a long shot, mutt-butt." Naruto smirked above him. "You really thought I was done? I'm giving you your birthday spanking in DOG years!"

"You--what--?" Kiba quickly tried to figure out how many whacks that added up to. Eighteen years, plus one to grown, multiplied by seven. . . . But before he'd arrived at an answer, Naruto was whacking down on his ass again. Kiba yelped and twisted his burning rear around. "Ow--! Shit! Damnit, Uzumaki! I'm gonna get you for this!"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Naruto said, and started to really pound Kiba's butt. "Four, five, six, seven, eight--!"

"G--gahHHH!" Kiba yowled under the fast, punishing blows. He pumped his legs up and down, and banged on the floor with his fists, but besides that he was basically helpless. He had no choice but to take the damn spanking. He gritted his teeth and tried not to whimper.

Oh, Naruto was going to regret this. When the hell was that guy's next birthday again?


End file.
